


Cuando mejoran las cosas.

by aenexs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, dedicatoria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenexs/pseuds/aenexs
Summary: Shiro siempre fue un hombre optimista [...], y una vez más, Shiro estaba feliz. Y no estaba "bien" como antes, ahora estaba realmente feliz. Todo gracias a un hombre testarudo, irritable, gracioso y de ojos violetas hermosamente atrapantes. Honestamente, jamás había sido tan feliz.





	Cuando mejoran las cosas.

**Author's Note:**

> esto... la verdad no sé muy bien qué pasó u-u sólo, no sé, sentí la inspiración de pasar un día con mi pareja y aAAA esto salió. espero que de verdad, de verdad les guste. podrá no ser muy bueno, pero sí tiene mucho cariño. esto está escrito para una personita en especial: Hyden Brito, por el aniversario del grupo de facebook Sheith Paradise 2.0 ♡♡♡♡.
> 
> está basado en una realidad alterna, porque pues ahí sonaba más bonito tener citas.

El cielo se vestía de rosa conforme el ocaso ganaba terreno en él, quien se jactaba de emular las mejillas de Shiro al observar a su novio reír hasta el cansancio. Keith llevaba unos lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza, que se inclinaba levemente hacia atrás por la incontenible risa que algún certero comentario de Shiro le causaba, mientras que éste no podía hacer más que sonreír y admirar embelesado a su novio.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Le preguntó Keith, conforme limpiaba sus lagrimas causadas por la risa.  
—¿Algo más aparte de tu belleza?  
—Oh, vamos Shiro— Contestó un Keith un tanto frustrado. —Ya te dije que no soy tan, eh, bonito, como tú crees. Sólo estás cegado— Ante esto, Shiro soltó una risita ahogada, para después inclinarse sobre su novio y besarlo lentamente, posando sus manos en la nuca del pelinegro.

Shiro siempre fue un hombre optimista. Aún después de lo de Adam- el supuesto amor de su vida que lo terminó engañano con su ex. Uno se habría dado por vencido ante tal cosa, pero ¿Shiro? Shiro jamás. Ni cuando lo despidieron de su trabajo para contratar a un migrante en su lugar, o cuando le dijeron que le subirían la tarifa de su apartamento sólo porque sí. Ni siquiera aún cuando quiso adoptar a un perro que encontró perdido en la calle que resultó tener dueño. Pero siendo sinceros, cuando un perro que parecía callejero resultó tener un dueño tan guapo, lo último que Shiro quiso hacer fue darse por vencido, al contrario, lo primero (y más apropiado para contarle a sus amigos) que quiso hacer fue... Besarlo. Aún no está seguro de que quisiera que fuera exactamente en la boca. Pero volviendo al perro... éste tenía un año humano y lo encontró en la esquina de una calle llena de departamentos en renta; cubierto de lodo. Cuando Shiro llevó al perro a su apartamente a lavarlo, descubrió que el pero era negro y de algún extraño modo, tenía luces azules. Buscó un collar con una dirección, pero no encontró nada, así que pensó en adoptarlo: dos semanas seguidas se levantó horas antes que de costumbre para llevar al perro a pasear a un parque comunal, y logró establecer una rutina. Rutina que se vió interrumpida un día cuando un hombre delgado, alto y musculoso de penetrantes ojos violetas le gritó repentinamente "¡Kosmo!". Al escuchar su nombre, el perro salió corriendo en dirección al extraño moviendo la cola como loco; fue por eso que Shiro no reparó en el muchacho moreno y regordete que venía con el dueño del perro.

—¿Tú eres...? — Preguntó Shiro un tanto dubitativo, acercandose al de rostro gentil.  
—Mi nombre es Hunk, soy amigo de Keith— El mencionado sólo gruñó mienyras abrazaba a su perro.  
—Llevamos semanas buscando a Kosmo, pero es un alivio saber que está bien-  
—¡¿Qué hacías tú con mi perro!?— Le gritó el temperamental chico interrumpiendo a su amigo. —¡¿Acaso te lo querías quedar? ¿No viste los carteles de "se busca"?! ¡¡Bueno, igualmente éste es mi perro!!  
—S-sí, claro, yo no me lo quise robar ni nada parecido— Shiro levantó las manos a manera defensa. —Sólo, hace unas semanas lo encontré vagando por la calle, sin collar, y nadie llegó a reclamarlo así que lo tomé.  
—Por eso mismo queremos agradecerte— Respondió Hunk mientras codeaba a su amigo, quien tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado.  
—Yo, eh, sí, supongo... ow, Hunk... De ser así, gracias, eh-  
—Shiro, bueno, Takashi Shirogane, pero me pueden decir Shiro.  
—Muy bien, Shiro. En ese caso, gracias por rescatar a Kosmo, ¿Está bien si te lo pago con un café?— Preguntó coquetamente Keith, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara con el atrevimeinto de la pregunta. En cuanto a Shiro, él estaba en un momento de pánico gay muy palpable.  
—No- no hace falta, de verdad, Kosmo no causó ninguna molestia, y ehm, no es necesario-  
—Oh, yo sé. Pero en serio, quiero invitarte. ¿Mañana estás libre?  
—Realmente no tomo café, no soy tan fan del sabor...  
—Entonces, veme aquí mismo mañana, ¿a las cuatro te parece bien? —Y ante esto Shiro asintió timidamente, esperando a que el extraño se diera vuelta para procesar qué acababa de suceder.  
Al día siguiente saldrían y Shiro le pediría su número a Keith. Siete días después, Keith usaría a Kosmo como excusa para ver a Shiro tres veces a la semana (como mínimo). Un mes después, Hunk se daría cuenta de que Kosmo no se convirtió en le único que se encariñó demasiado con Shiro.  
Y para Shiro, como bien merecido lo tenía, las cosas iban fantásticas de nuevo. Encontró un trabajo realmente bueno, se mudó con (¡su novio!) Keith y su nueva mascota, Kosmo. Una vez más, Shiro estaba feliz. Y no estaba "bien" como después de lo de Adam, ahora estaba realmente feliz. Sus ojos sí se achinaban y tenían arrugas laterales cuando se reía, su mirada brillaba más que de costumbre y su andar parecía más despreocupado, más seguro de sí mismo. Y Shiro estaba consciente de que se había sacado la lotería con Keith, que era un chico increíble y que lo amaba con todo su ser. Por eso, a nadie le extrañó el atardecer de Junio cuando Shiro le pidió a Keith casarse con él. Y Keith obviamente aceptó; a veces podía ser testarudo y un poco idiota, pero no era imbécil: sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Shiro y cuánto merecía ser realmente feliz. Así que, cuando Shiro le susurró "te amo" después de arrodillarse ante él, lo único que tenía sentido era llorar, abrazarlo y responderle cuánto Keith lo amaba de vuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> aAA no sé, yo sé que no soy la gran cosa como escritor, pero xhale. espero les guste porque me esforcé mucho y ay, en serio, quiero que sea algo especial<3.


End file.
